Heal Me
by Apollogirl101
Summary: Nico and his family were involved in a car crash on their way to their Christmas dinner. Can Nico get through this hard time? Can Will help Nico heal from this? Solangelo! Along with a few of our other favorite ships. Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN PJO
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

It's been a while since I posted stories on here. But I have a few stories planned and I might go back and edit a few other of my stories. So, I hope you will enjoy this story and follow because there are more chapters coming soon.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!


	2. The Crash

**Nico**

 _The voice was distant, someone was saying his name. Nico opened his eyes and found himself lying in the cold snow. The trees were bare, ice was forming on the branches. He was in the woods but how had he gotten there?_

 _He started by sitting up and looking around, then he heard it._

 _"Nico," The voice said again, it was a girl. Nico scrambled up and looked around._

 _"Hello?" Nico replied "Whose there?" The voice seemed familiar but her couldn't quite figure out who it belonged too._

" _Nico," this time he was sure of the voice, it belonged to his sister Bianca._

" _Bianca? Where are you?"_

 _"Nico, wake up!" The voice said as his vision went black, the voice still echoed in his head as the blackness darkened._

Nico eyes flutter open. It was bright the walls were white. To his right was a table with a chair next to it. On the table, there were bouquets of flowers with messages saying 'get well soon'. Nico didn't remember why he was here.

Nico tried to sit up and was hit with a wave of pain.

"Woah there, slow down sir." A male voice said. "You might not want to try and get up yet." Nico looks at the man, he looked like he was about in his mid-twenties he was wearing scrubs and a white doctor's coat. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and had tanned skin.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Nico asked.

"Well Nico, you were involved in a car crash with your family." The doctor said.

"Are they okay? Where is my sister?" The doctor looked down at his clip board.

"I promise we will tell you everything, but you need to rest, your cousin is on his way he will probably be here once you wake back up." Nico was about to protest when he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

 _"Nico, come on. We going to be late for our family Christmas eve dinner." Bianca said as she popped her head into her little brother's room._

 _Nico looked at her and smiled. "Just give me a second, I have to find my jacket."_

 _"You mean this jacket?" Bianca said holding up Nico's favorite brown jacket._

 _"Thanks," Nico said taking the jacket and shrugging it on. "Alright let's go." He said grabbing his phone and his wallet as Bianca took his arm walking downstairs towards the door._

 _In the car, Nico was about to plug in audio cable into his phone to play music._

 _"Nico, give me the audio cord." Bianca said as she reached for the cord._

 _"No, you're just going to play Christmas music." Nico replied holding the cord out of her reach._

 _"No, I won't,"_

 _"You promise?" Nico said knowing whatever her answer was they would still be listening to Christmas music._

 _"I promise." She had a slightly evil look on her face. Nico gave in and handed her the cord, in a matter of seconds they were listening to Jingle Bell Rock with Bianca singing loudly along._

 _"Sing with me Nico," Bianca said. Nico rolled his eyes._

 _"Bianca, you know I don't sing." Nico said_

 _"Come on Nico, it's Christmas." Bianca said with her best puppy dog face. After another eye roll Nico decided to join in._

 _And then it happened. It was quick, like a blink of an eye. Nico heard the skidding of tires on ice and then a crash, he felt pain and then everything went black._

Nico woke up once again, still in the same hospital room again. He turned his head to find a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, she was wearing a red dress with dark grey leggings and a pair light grey winter boots.

Nico recognized his cousin's wife. He also recognized that she was pregnant. He couldn't remember how long, but she looked as if she was close to the end of her pregnancy. "Annabeth?" Nico said weakly. Annabeth looked up from her book.

"Oh, my gods, Piper he's awake." Annabeth said as she placed a bookmark in her book and set it on the table. Another face came into view.

"I'll go get the boys." Piper noted as she hurried out the door. Nico felt Annabeth put both her hands around his.

"Thank gods you're alive." Annabeth said.

"Did anyone else make it?" Nico asked.

"Nico, I'm so sorry." He watched as a tear fell own her cheek.

"Nico!" His two cousins Jason and Percy said as the came to his side. Nico felt his eyes start to sting. "It's okay were here for you," Percy said grabbing Nico's other hand.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Nico managed to say trying not to cry in front of his family.

"Sure, come on guys let's go tell the others he's awake." Percy said. He walked over to Annabeth and pulled her up from her chair, putting an arm around her as they walked out of the room.

As soon as Nico was alone he let the tears fall down his face. He remembered how happy Bianca was this morning. He remembered singing with her in the car. That was the last memory he would ever share with her. He cried harder each time he thought of her. Nico had already lost his mother when he was younger and now he lost his father, step-mother and his most favorite person in the world his sister.

"Gods! Why? Why me?" he cried. "Why?" he put his hands to his face, he didn't even notice the blonde doctor peeking in the window with his hand on the door. The doctor quickly walked away letting Nico have his alone time.


	3. The Aftermath

**Hey readers,**

 **I apologize in advance for this chapter. I love how it turned out, but it made me kind of sad writing it. Anyway, enjoy and please read and review and now that the story is not over yet so follow!**

 **-Apollogirl101**

* * *

"Hello Nico, how are you feeling today?" The blonde doctor said as he entered the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"I'd be better if the hospital actually had good food." Nico grumbled. Nico had been here for about a week now and he was sick of the food.

The doctor laughed as he sat down on his stool. "Well, I can't help that. But I do have some good news. It looks like you are healing alright so I believe we can get you out of her by the end of this week."

Nico stared at the wall in front of him. After he is released he would have to go back home. A home that can no longer be a home without his sister. Nico didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go through every room in the house and sort through everyone's things.

"Nico?" The doctor said. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought." Nico replied.

"I was just saying I am going to give you my card." The doctor said handing Nico a small piece of paper. "Just in case when we discharge you and you need a doctor right away, or if you just need someone to talk to."

"Thanks-," Nico looked down at the card to find the name of the doctor. "Will,"

"No problem," Will replied. "Now I have a few prescriptions for you to take for when you are discharged." Handing the paper to Nico. "Just take that into your pharmacy. Make sure you take the medicine every day for a month, then we will have you come back for a check up on your injuries."

"Thank you." Nico mumbled. "So, when do you think I'll be discharged from here?"

"Possibly tomorrow, anyone you would like us to call?"

"No, my cousin Percy and his wife are still here. They had a doctor's appointment." Nico told him. "I'm feeling a little tired,"

"I'll leave you to get some rest." Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder, "If you need anything just let me know." Will left the room.

* * *

 _"Nico," Bianca's soft voice said as she shook Nico awake. "Nico, wake up."_

 _"What do you want," Nico mumbled into his pillow._

 _"I have an early Christmas present for you." She said as she took the pillow off Nico's face._

 _"Great, and you had to wake me up for it." Nico grumbled._

 _"Oh, come on! Just open it." She handed the small gift to him. He opened it and found a ring that had a skull on it._

 _"Bianca, this is great. Thank you," Nico said as he gave his sister a hug. "And I have one for you." Nico got out of bed and opened the drawer on his desk. He picked up a box that he had hidden inside._

 _"Ooo! Give me!" Bianca said reaching out for the gift. She tore the paper off quickly. Inside she found a pair of red ruby earrings with a matching necklace. "Oh. My. Gods. I love it!" She squealed jumping up to hug her little brother. "I'm going to go find an outfit to match these for our dinner later!" She ran out of the room._

 _Nico laughed at his sister. He picked up the skull ring and slipped it on his finger._

* * *

Nico was finally release from the hospital this morning. He sat in the back seat of Percy and Annabeth's car, they were heading to Nico's house. Nico leaned his head against the window, looking out of it. He felt a tear rolling down his face, he missed his family. He missed his sister. Nico quickly wiped the tear away before Percy or Annabeth noticed, but they seemed to busy talking about baby names.

Nico watched out the window as they arrived in the driveway of their house. Bianca's car remained in the driveway. He stepped out of the car walking up to the door, Percy and Annabeth coming slowly behind him. Nico put the key in the lock and hesitated before opening it.

Nothing had changed inside. No one had been there to change it. Christmas decorations were still handing from the railing of the stairs. The presents remained under the tree. Nico set his jacket down on the couch.

"Here you go Nico," Annabeth said as she handed him the medicine that they picked up from the pharmacy. "The instructions for taking the medicine is on the bott-,"

"I know Annabeth. You don't need to explain it to me. I am 20 years old, I think I know how it works." Nico snapped.

Annabeth seemed shocked for a second but quickly shook it off. "I'm sorry," She apologized.

Nico could see the sadness in her eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"We will be back tomorrow, you just get some rest today." Percy said turning around to leave. "Oh, this is for you." Percy held out a new phone.

"What is this?" Nico asked.

"A new phone, we just set you up a new one. Consider it a late Christmas present." Percy said.

"Thanks," Nico nodded.

Once Percy and Annabeth left, Nico sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He was finally alone, no nurses, no family members, no doctors just himself. Nico got himself upstairs, to his bedroom. He closed the door, leaning his head against it. More tears fell, he turned his back against the door and slid down it. He looked around the room.

Nico remembered how happy Bianca was with her gift, he pulled the ring that she got him off his finger.

Nico felt the anger that he hadn't noticed before. The anger of his family leaving him here alone. He felt the anger towards the person who hit them. The anger he had because he was still alive. He threw the ring across the room. He finally let all the tears and anger out. Nico turned the music up, he knew he was the only one in the house but he still turned it up.

"Bianca, I'm sorry." Nico was on the floor hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. "Just come back, we can listen to your stupid Christmas music all year long." He cried knowing she wouldn't hear him.

Nico pulled out the card that the doctor gave him. He turned down the music as he dialed the number. He hit send. When there was no answer which Nico was hoping for. He left a voice mail.

"Hey Will, I just wanted to thank you again." Nico sniffled as he whipped the tears away. "I just hate to think it was for nothing. I can't do this anymore." Nico to a deep breath. "You did help me heal, but somethings never heal completely, thanks Will, for trying. Goodbye."

* * *

"Hey Will, I'll take over for you, go take a break." Kayla said as she took the clipboard from him.

"Thanks Kay." Will went to the break room and lay down on the couch. He decided he would check his phone. He had a missed call and a voice mail. He didn't know the number but he still put in his password and listened to the voicemail.

" _Hey Will, I just wanted to thank you again."_ Will smiled as he heard Nico voice, but it sounded as if he was crying.

" _I just hate to think it was for nothing. I can't do this anymore." Nico to a deep breath._ Will's smile turned into a look of worry.

" _You did help me heal, but somethings never heal completely, thanks Will, for trying. Goodbye."_

Will put his phone back in his pocket.

"Riley give me Nico's address! Quickly!" Will said to the nurse at the desk.

"Will what's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Here." The nurse at the desk gave him the address on a small piece of paper.

"Will!" Kayla yelled as he ran toward the stairs. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere in a vehicle fast enough in the New York traffic. He ran out the door down the street. He wiggled his way through the crowd of people, running as fast as he could.


	4. The Attempt

**Hey Readers,**

 **Just wanted to give you this warning:**

 **WARNING: This chapter mentions self-harm!**

 **Sorry if this chapter made you teary eyed. If it means anything I got kind of sad writing it!**

 **-Apollogirl101**

* * *

"Nico!" Will yelled pounding on the door. "Nico!" Will tried to open the door it was locked. A few neighbors were outside looking at him as he frantically pounded at the door. Will ran around to the back yard and found a sliding glass door. He tried to open it and it locked.

"Sorry Nico, but I need to get to you." Will whispered as he grabbed a rock and threw it through the glass. Will stepped over the grass and followed the sound of loud music. When he got upstairs he found a door that said 'keep out' Will tried to open the door and found that locked too.

"Nico, Nico please open the door." Will cried knocking on the door. "Let me help you!" backed up and kicked the door open like they would in an action movie. He found the radio and turned it off. Then he found Nico laying on the floor with an empty pill bottle lying next to him. Will sank to his knees and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, this is Will Solace I have an emergency on 426 13th street." Will said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Looks to be an overdose." Will put his fingers against Nico's neck. "Yes, he is still breathing. Okay. Get here quickly." Will picked up Nico and brought him to the living room and waited for the ambulance.

"Nico if you wanted to see me again all you had to do is call, not do this to yourself." Will whispered. "You just got out of the hospital and now you're going back in."

When the ambulance got there helped the paramedics care for Nico until they got him to the hospital.

"Will!" A very angry Kayla said walking towards him. "What the— "She looked down at Nico. "Is that Nico?"

"Yes," Will replied.

"Will, go take you're break this time. I got this." Kayla replied. Will watched as Kayla went with Nico. He ran his fingers through his hair and slid down the wall. He didn't realize how tired he was until now.

"Will, are you alright?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yeah, I just need some coffee." Will yawned.

"I'll grab you a cup."

"Thanks."

Will got up and went to the nurse at the desk. "Can I get the number of Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, they should be under Nico di Angelo's emergency contact."

"Sure, thing Will," she was quick finding the number and writing it down. Right after the nurse who went to get him a coffee returned. He took a sip before picking up his phone and dialing the number giving to him.

* * *

Percy was sitting on the couch with his arm around Annabeth.

"I really like that one." Annabeth said.

"Allison Sofia Jackson," Percy smiled. "That one?"

"Yes," Annabeth smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Then we found a winner." Percy said as he leaned over to kiss his wife. "Any day now Allison," He whispered with a hand over Annabeth's on her stomach.

Percy's phone started ringing, he reached over and picked it up, his smile still on his face.

"Hello?" he answered. "He what?" his smile faded into a look of concern. "Yeah, okay, I'm on the way. Thanks Will." He hung up the phone.

"Percy, darling?" Annabeth asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nico, he's stable so don't worry. I'll explain later. Text Thalia and ask her to come over and sit with you." Percy got up grabbed his jacket, his keys, gave Annabeth one more quick kiss and headed out the door to the car.

* * *

Nico woke up in the hospital once again. He rolled over to find a certain blonde sleeping in the other bed in the room. He must have gotten the voicemail Nico left him why else would he be here.

"Will," Nico said. "Will!" The blonde stayed asleep. Nico picked up the box of tissues that sat on the table beside him and threw it at the blonde.

"Ow!" he heard the blonde complain. He sat up and looked over at Nico. "What was that for,"

"I had to wake you up." Nico said.

"Well, Good morning to you too." Will got up and sat in the chair next to Nico's bed.

"Did you find me?" Nico asked.

"Yes,"

"Do Percy and Annabeth know?"

"Yes, Percy was here this morning, and he is still here in the hospital he's with Annabeth."

"Oh," Nico said. "Why are you still here?"

"Because Percy asked me to stay so someone was here when you woke up." Will told him. "Why did you do it?"

"None of your business."

"Well, I did help you. So, it kind of is. And you're the one who called my phone."

"I lost my mom when I was younger, and now I lost my sister, my dad and my step mom." Nico said as a tear rolled down his face. "I can't take it anymore. It was the only way to escape the pain."

"No Nico, it isn't. Besides you still have your cousins. They are still your family."

"I can't go back to that house, and all my cousins are starting their own lives! I would just be in the way!" Nico yelled.

"Then come stay with me." Will suggested. "You can stay with me until you can go back,"

"Why are you being so nice,"

"Because that's who I am. Let me help you!" Will pleaded. "I can help." Nico felt something inside his stomach, a feeling he never felt before. He wanted to help him.

"Fine," Nico gave in.

"I can help you. If you let me."

"When can I leave." Nico asked.

"Probably this afternoon. Then we can go get some of your things and then we can set you up in one of my spare rooms." Will said.

"That would be nice," Nico smiled for the first time in forever. "Thanks, Will."

* * *

"Come on," Will grabbed Nico by the wrist. "Let's go to your house and get some stuff." He took him to his car. Will released him and got opened the driver's side door. "Get in," Nico got the passenger's side.

Once they got to Nico's the walked in the door. Nico noticed the kitchen had wood blocking the door.

"When did that happen?" Nico asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Will replied. Nico looked at him. "Fine I did it. The front door was locked and I didn't know if you were okay so I threw a rock at it."

"Great." Nico said as he went upstairs to pack some stuff. Will put his hands in his pockets looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. There was one with a younger Nico smiling with his sister holding his hand. Will smiled at the picture and then his smiled faded when he thought about how Nico is still hurting from his loss. He could understand why Nico couldn't stay here with all the pictures and memories. Nico wasn't ready to clean out his memories yet.

"Ready to go?" Nico said getting Will's attention.

"Yeah, got everything you need?"

"Yup, let's go."

Will opened the door walking out to his car. He didn't notice when Nico turned around to look at the house one last time before shutting the door. Nico would be back here eventually, but it would never be his home again.


	5. The Dreams

**Hi,**

 **Just wanted to let you know that I will be starting my classes up again. Friday will most likely end up being my upload day. And today since I waited a while to post I will be posting two chapters so stay tuned. Enjoy and review!**

 **DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

 **-End of Note-**

 _Nico_

Nico set down his bag in the living room. The living room seemed so bright. The sunlight shined through the window, the curtains on the window were white which still allowed the light to get through. Nico was not a fan of the brightness, but he ignored it.

"Nico, follow me." Will said as he grabbed Nico's bag off the floor and lead him down the hallway. Will lead to the third door down on the left side and set his back on the bed. "So, this will be your room. I have some sheets in the hall closet we can put on for you." Will went out of the bedroom to get the sheets. Nico moved his bag onto the floor. Once Will returned they made the bed. Once the bed was made the both threw themselves down onto it.

Nico put his arms behind his head. "Thanks for letting me stay with you." He told Will.

"No problem, I am glad I can help." Will said as he rolled on his side to face Nico with a hand to prop up his head.

"It's just so hard." Nico replied. "I miss Bianca so much,"

"It's okay," Will put a hand on Nico's arm. "If you ever need to talk. Even if it's in the middle of the night my room is across the hall. Just come and wake me up."

Nico looked away from Will, not wanting to let Will see the tear falling down his cheek.

"Alright," Will said as he stood up. "I'm going to go cook dinner, you go ahead and get settled, I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Will turned on his heal and headed out into the kitchen.

Nico continued to lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

 _Will_

"Nico!" Will shouted from the kitchen. Will was wearing a yellow apron that said _Sunshine_ in orange letters. He had a dish towel slung over his shoulder as he carried the hot pans over to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Nico!" Will called again wiping his hands on the towel and setting it down on the table. Will headed back towards Nico's room. Will knocked lightly before opening the door. Once he opened the door he found Nico, he was laying on the bed sleeping. Will walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Nico?" he said softly as he put a hand lightly on Nico's shoulder to wake him.

Nico stirred slowly, his dark brown eyes finally opened.

'His eyes are beautiful,' Will thought.

"Good, you're alive." Will laughed, "Has anyone ever told you, you sleep like the dead."

"Nope," Nico groaned as he rolled over turning away from Will.

"Dinner is ready whenever you want it." Will told him as he got up and headed back out to the kitchen. Shortly Nico joined him. His hair was a little messy from his sleep. Will thought it was kind of cute.

"What?" Nico asked as he sat down scooping some of the spaghetti on his plate. Will must have been staring too long.

"It's nothing. How was your nap?" Will asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Good I guess." Nico sighed and then ate the food in front of him. The sat there in silence while they ate. Once they were finished Will took care of the dishes while Nico laid down on the couch. Will assumed he was probably tired. Nico hasn't had a good sleep in a long time.

"Bianca!" Nico mumbled in his sleep. Will dried his hands on the dish towel and went over to Nico. "Bianca."

"Nico?" Will spoke softly. "Nico." This time he put his hand on his shoulder.

Nico's eyes opened and he sat up. He was breathing heavy and tears were starting to fall down his face.

Will pulled him closer, giving him a hug. Nico hugged him back putting his arms around his neck and burying his head in Will's shoulder. Will didn't mind, he sat there with Nico until the crying stopped.

Eventually Nico fell asleep as Will continued to hold and comfort him. Will noticed that he fell asleep, he got up and carried Nico to his bedroom and set him down. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered him up.

 _Nico_

 _Bianca was sitting on the bench in the park they used to play in when they were little. "Nico, come sit." She gestured to the spot next to her._

 _Nico walked over and sat down. Suddenly, he saw himself when they were younger. They were playing on the merry go round. They were laughing and they were happy. Nico was laughing with his sister._

 _The scene changed to Nico sitting on the swing set. He was back to his normal age, next to him was his sister but she was transparent._

" _Bianca?" Nico whispered._

" _Nico, why didn't you come with me." Bianca whispered back. "You were supposed to come with us."_

" _I'm sorry." Nico cried "I'm sorry." He repeated._

 _-End-of-Nico's-Dream-_

Nico woke up, he was breathing heavy, he was also sweating. Nico got up and headed to the bathroom which was right next to Will's room. Once Nico got to the bathroom he turned on the light and splashed his face with cold water from the sink. Nico backed up to the wall and slid down it. He put his arms around his knees and put his head down. He cried for a little bit. He cried until he heard the small knock on the door.

"Nico," He heard Will's calming voice. "Nico, are you alright?"

Nico tried to say yes but he couldn't get himself to say it. He wasn't alright his whole family was gone.

Will opened the door and found Nico on the ground. "Nico it's alright." Will said as he kneeled beside him. Will put his hand on Nico's head.

Nico looked up at Will. "It's not okay. Every time I try to go to sleep I see her. I can't live like this Will. I know you just want to help."

"Nico, I know it's hard, but you seem to sleep well when I was around. So maybe if I'm in the room with you, you might sleep better. Come on get up." Will helped Nico up and lead him back to his room. Nico laid back down. Will laid down next to him. "I'll be right here if you have another dream."

Nico didn't know about this plan. But Nico slowly moved closer to Will. Will seemed to have noticed this. Will wrapped his arms around Nico, Nico for the first time since the accident felt safe in Will's arms. Nico fell asleep and he didn't have any more bad dreams, he didn't wake up until it was morning.


	6. The Best Day

**I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I got busy later in the day and didn't have a chance to post it. Just letting you know again that my classes start up again next Monday, so my update day will be on Friday, I'll try to upload a chapter or two during the week before Friday.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the Solangelo moment I put in this chapter, this chapter is a little short by do not worry, I will be writing long chapters in the future.**

 **-Apollogirl101**

 _Nico_

When Nico woke up he felt Will's arms still around him. He smiled slightly and then pushed Will's arm off him. He got up grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag and headed into the bathroom. Nico took a. nice warm shower when he got out he wrapped the towel around his waist, he brushed his teeth then there was a knock on the door.

"Nico, is everything okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, just getting dressed." Nico replied.

"Ah, right. I'll start breakfast." Will answered.

Nico smiled. It has been a while since someone has prepared him breakfast. The last person to make him breakfast had been his sister the morning before the crash. Nico finished up in the bathroom, he checked his phone and had a text from Percy.

' _How's it going Nico'_

' _Good, getting better,'_ Nico replied to Percy before heading out to the kitchen.

"Hey," Nico said sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"Good Morning," Will smiled. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Better than I have been. Thanks a lot for staying with me. It really helped." Nico told him.

"Your welcome," Will said, "Breakfast is almost done and I have the day off today, so I was thinking we could do something. We could go ice skating."

"I've never been ice skating."

"Well, I have an extra pair, hopefully they fit. If not, we can get you a pair."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"Do you have a hat and gloves?" Will asked. "I have an extra pair for you if you don't."

"I only brought my coat." Nico told him.

"Alright, I'll dig those out, but first let's eat."

 **-Solangelo-**

Nico and Will got to the ice skating rink, the both sat down taking of their shoes putting on their ice skates. Once the had finished putting on their skates they got on the ice.

"Now, remember that you will probably fall a few times before you get the hang of it. I still fall occasionally, and I have been ice skating since I was little." Will told him. "Here, hold on to my hands and I'll help you get a hang of things before you go on your own."

Nico nodded and took Will's hands. Will was skating backwards holding on to Nico's hands, Nico stumbled a few times but he didn't fall. Will caught him before he completely fell. After a few rounds on the ice rink Nico was getting a hang of things so Will let go of one of Nico's hand they were now skating side by side. Nico couldn't help but smile, this was the most fun he had in a long time.

"Nico, slow down a little, if you go to fast you'll fall down." Will warned him. Just as Will finished his sentence Nico tumbled down on the ice, taking Will down with him.

"Sorry," Nico apologized.

"It's alright," Will said with a laugh, "It happens." Will stood up pulling Nico back up to stand. Nico had his hand on Will's shoulders and Will had his hands-on Nico's waist. Will was smiling at him. Nico smiled back. Will started to lean closer towards Nico. Before Nico could protest Will had his lips on his. Nico stood there shocked for a moment but he kissed him back. The broke apart for air.

"We should go," Will said as he pulled Nico towards the exit. The boys changed back into their shoes and headed back to Will's apartment, they held hands on the way back.

Once they got back to Will's apartment they dropped their skates and coats by the door. Will cupped Nico's face with his hand and pulled him into another kiss. Nico kissed him back. The backed up until they fell onto the couch. Will had his hands on either side of Nico's head holding up his weight. Nico pulled Will lips towards his and they kissed again, it was a deep and heated kiss, the only pulled apart to get air, this went on for about 10 minutes before Will sat back up, Nico sat up with him.

"Was that your first kiss?" Will asked Nico.

Nico blushed a little bit, "Yeah,"

"That was the best kiss I have ever had." Will said as he pulled Nico closer into a hug.

 **-Solangelo-**

The day from there went pretty well, they sat on the couch and cuddled as they watched movies, Will made some popcorn and hot chocolate to enjoy during the movie. Nico had been so happy today, he didn't think about his sadness one bit. Being around Will was helping him. He didn't know why but when he was with Will, nothing else seemed to matter. Nico was healing from his pain.

Nico smiled at Will and put his head on Will's shoulder.

"I was thinking we could just order some pizza for dinner." Will told Nico as he rested his chin on Nico's head, his arms wrapped around him while his hands covered Nico's.

"Sounds good to me." Nico said.

"You have to let me up so I can go order it." Will kissed Nico on the cheek as he got up.

 **-Solangelo-**

The boys ate their pizza and decided to call it day. Nico followed Will into his bedroom and climbed in the bed with him. Will put his arms around Nico and kissed him on the cheek before settling back down. Nico once again felt safe and enjoyed the presence of Will next to him. He fell asleep and didn't have a nightmare like he had the past few days. He had a nice peaceful sleep with Will's arms wrapped around him.


End file.
